Xexilia
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Xexilia. Dari bahasa latin yang berarti; bisu. Seorang gadis cantik penyandang tuna wicara terpikat oleh aroma lembut bunga mawar yang terbawa angin, tapi kali ini tidak hanya bunganya saja... /EruHan fic. /Birthday fic for avamura. /AU /RnR?


**Disclaimer: SnK © Isayama Hajime**

Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Title: Xexilia**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Written by: Cherry-Sakura05**

_Nothing to bashing chara here. So, calm down._

_Enjoy it._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berambut emas tersenyum senang menatap mawar-mawarnya tumbuh lebat, sembari mengguyuri tanaman kesayangannya itu dengan air selang. Bunyi nyaring bel sekolah swasta di seberang usaha jual-beli milik pria tersebut sempat mengagetkan beberapa individu siswi dan ibu-ibu yang bergerombol menggosip dan mengagumi paras tampan si penjual bunga dari kejauhan.

Betapa sibuk kegiatannya pagi itu.

Menaburkan benih, menyiram bunga, memberikan pupuk, memanen bunga-bunga ranum yang telah mekar, merangkainya dengan seni merangkai bunga yang ia pelajari bertahun-tahun, dan masih banyak lagi. Namun ia menikmati setiap detiknya.

Wangi semerbak _Rosa damascena_ yang samar-samar terbawa angin, memikat keingintahuan seorang gadis jangkung berkacamata untuk mencari sumber aroma yang menggelitik indera olfaktori tersebut. Iris cokelat itu membesar tatkala ia berhadapan dengan sebuah punggung yang kekar nan bidang dan si empunya─_hampir_ tidak menyadari hawa gadis itu.

"Selamat datang," sapa pria berambut pirang tersebut tersenyum ramah sambil membalikkan badan. "Nama saya Erwin Smith. Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nona?"

Gadis berambut senada dengan iris matanya itu langsung tanpa sadar menahan napas saking terpesonanya dengan keelokan senyuman sang pria. Reflek, ia pun turut menyunggingkan seulas lengkungan sumringah di bibirnya.

"Ada bunga yang Anda inginkan di sini?" tanya lelaki itu lembut.

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil menunjuk rimbunan bunga mawar di belakang Erwin.

"Anda suka bunga mawar?"

Gadis cantik itu mengangguk perlahan.

"Anda ingin mengirimnya untuk siapa?"

"...Aaa... uh..."

Iris biru langit di hadapan sang gadis sempat mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. "Maaf, Nona? Bisa ulangi?"

Sang gadis berkacamata tanpa diduga, memaksa Erwin membuka telapak tangannya, menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya yang kurus di telapak tangan Erwin, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung lelaki tersebut. Hal itu ia lakukan berkali-kali dengan rentetan kata yang sama─terpatah-patah.

"...Uh... uh..."

Sesaat kemudian barulah pemuda _blonde_ itu paham. Gadis ini... _bisu._

"...Aaa... unn..." Lagi─dengan bahasa isyarat, sang gadis mencoba memberitahu Erwin tentang sesuatu.

"Anda membutuhkan kertas dan pena? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Akan saya ambilkan," Erwin berbalik sebentar ke meja kasir dan mengambil sebuah buku dan pena, kemudian menyerahkannya ke tangan gadis bisu tersebut. Jemari lentik gadis berambut cokelat itu dengan cekatan menorehkan tinta dan menghadapkan tulisannya tepat ke wajah Erwin.

.

'_Namaku Hanji Zoe. Aku suka mawarmu.'_

.

Gadis itu meneruskan tulisannya, lalu menghadapkannya lagi ke arah Erwin.

.

'_Apa boleh jika sekali-kali aku mampir ke sini?'_

.

Erwin tersenyum. "Tentu, Nona Hanji. Anda boleh datang sesuka Anda,"

Gadis itu menulis─lagi.

.

'_Maaf jika nanti aku akan merepotkan terutama dalam hal berkomunikasi._

_Tapi aku benar-benar menyukai mawarmu. Aroma dan tampilannya begitu menarik._

_Sungguh!'_

.

Erwin tampak tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Nona. Saya terhormat menerima pujian dari gadis seperti Anda," tampak sekilas pipi wanita bernama Hanji itu sedikit merona. "─tapi kalau Anda tidak hanya menyukai mawar saya, tapi juga sekalian menyukai saya, tidak apa," candanya sambil nyengir.

Dengan gestur terburu-buru dan mimik wajah protes, Hanji menulis sepatah kalimat dan menunjukkannya ke Erwin sambil menyeringai remeh.

.

'_Kau bisa memanggilku Hanji. Dan satu lagi._

_JANGAN SALAH PAHAM DULU.'_

.

Erwin tertawa geli.

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nyonya?" tegur Erwin ramah terhadap seorang wanita paruh baya berseragam pegawai kantoran yang tampak memperhatikannya menanam benih.

"Bunga tulip yang kubeli beberapa bulan lalu sudah layu," sahut wanita itu sedih. "─bisa beritahu aku bagaimana cara merawatnya dengan benar? Sebab anakku sangat menyukai tulip,"

"Dengan senang hati, Nyonya─ah, Hanji, masuklah," panggil Erwin ke arah seorang gadis berjaket hitam yang menyembunyikan dirinya di balik rimbun tanaman di etalase toko.

"Kekasihmu? Manis sekali,"

Selama beberapa detik, tampak kedua obyek yang dituju sempat gelagapan malu.

"Siapa namamu, Nak?" sapa wanita itu ke arah Hanji sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Hanji membalasnya gugup. "...Ah... auh... uh..." Wanita paruh baya itu mengernyit heran.

"─namanya Hanji Zoe, Nyonya," sahut Erwin mencoba menjelaskan. "Dia tidak bisa bicara─oh, satu lagi, dia bukan kekasihku,"

Ups, Hanji agak tercekat mendengarnya tapi berusaha memasang tampang biasa saja.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal kalian terlihat serasi,"

Hanji hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum maklum menanggapi komentar wanita tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ng? Ada apa Hanji? Kau menginginkan apa?" tanya Erwin yang sedang asyik menyiram bunga ketika menyadari lengan bajunya ditarik lembut oleh si gadis berkacamata.

"Ah... uh... uh..."

"Kau ingin memberitahuku sesuatu?"

Hanji mengangguk cepat.

"Apa itu?"

Hanji menghadapkan secarik kertas ke arah Erwin yang kemudian sukses membuat pemuda beriris _light blue_ itu menaikkan alis tebalnya beberapa mili.

.

'_Aku ingin kau mempelajari bahasa isyarat.'_

.

"Buat apa?"

.

'_Supaya aku tidak perlu repot menulis lagi dan hanya kau yang mengerti apa yang kukatakan. Keberatan?'_

.

Erwin menghela napas. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu,"

.

.

.

Hanji menggertakkan giginya ngambek.

"Aku salah apa? Kau, 'kan, minta jus jeruk, ini sudah kuhidangkan. Apa ada yang lain?" tanya Erwin sabar sambil memasukkan sedotan ke gelas jus milik Hanji.

Masih dengan muka bete, gadis berambut cokelat itu membentuk suatu pola di udara, menggerak-gerakkan jarinya, lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Erwin bertaut alisnya. "Apa? Aku tidak mengerti. Kau minta jus, 'kan?" Hanji mengangguk.

"Lalu?"

Hanji menunjuk gelas di hadapannya lalu menyilangkan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau tidak mau jus jeruk, lalu jus apa?"

Hanji menggerakkan jari-jarinya, sarat dengan makna yang tidak dimengerti lawan bicaranya, lalu berkali-kali mengubah ekspresi seperti ini X9. Erwin makin bingung.

Menyerah. Akhirnya ia pun mengambil sehelai kertas dan menuliskan di sana,

.

'_Aku bilang kalau aku maunya jus tomat.'_

.

"Bilang dong," dengus Erwin agak sebal.

.

'_Kau harus lebih banyak belajar.'_

.

Hanji mengedip lucu ke arah Erwin yang cuma bisa mengelus dada dan terpaksa kembali berkutat di dapur.

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

**.:: Beberapa bulan kemudian ::.**

"Selamat datang, Nona Hanji," sapa Erwin ramah saat seorang wanita berkuncir cokelat melangkah memasuki toko bunganya yang mungil.

Melihat Hanji yang mengeluarkan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya, Erwin hanya menjawab, "Anda, 'kan, pelangganku saat ini," ujarnya sambil tersenyum

"...Ah..."

"Mau menulis lagi?" canda Erwin sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas dan sebuah pena ke arah gadis berkacamata petak yang sedang tersipu itu.

"Bercanda," ujar pemuda pirang itu dengan nada jahil. "Anda ingin mawar warna apa hari ini?"

Hanji melakukan bahasa isyarat dengan tangannya.

"Bunga mawar pink? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar,"

Lelaki tegap itu malah kembali sambil membawakan bunga mawar merah yang mekar sempurna ke hadapan Hanji yang kaget dan mengibas-ngibas tangannya.

"Ini, 'kan, maksudmu?"

"Ah... uh!"

"Lihat baik-baik dulu dong," Erwin menyodorkan setangkai mawar ke arah Hanji.

Ragu, wanita berkuncir tersebut menerimanya dengan wajah agak memerah dan rona wajah putih mulus itu semakin pekat saat membaca sebuah kartu bertuliskan tangan yang berbunyi─

.

'_**Will you marry me?'**_

.

Hanji mengerjapkan sorot matanya yang teduh dan spontan memeluk Erwin terharu.

Erwin tidak butuh ungkapan persetujuan dari mulut gadis itu.

Meski Hanji tidak pernah bisa mengucapkan _'I Love You'_ dengan sempurna, cukup dengan isyarat, ia yakin di dasar hati sang pujaan hati memiliki reaksi getaran yang sama dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

**A/N:** Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk avamura yang berulangtahun ke...? Gomen, gak tau umur avamura berapa sekarang /gigit jari/ Selamat Ulang Tahun! Beliaulah yang pertama kali mengajari saya indahnya genre Humor secara tidak langsung sekaligus yang membuat saya tergelitik dengan permainan kata dalam karyanya. Yo, sista! Keep calm and love EruHan! XD So, teteh ava teruslah berkarya dan menginspirasi adik kesayanganmu ini /heh/

Maaf, kalo fic ini kurang panjang dan kurang memuaskan... /SUNGKEMAN/

Btw, saya akan cari waktu untuk menyelesaikan proyek kolaborasi kita, ROOMMATE, yang mulai jamuran sesegera mungkin /ketawa garing/

**Pembaca yang baik, tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan di Review? =))))**


End file.
